Discovering The Truth
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Every Avenger discovered Piper Parker, Tony Stark's adopted daughter, had a secret in a different way. Superfamily.
1. Captain America

**Author's Note: I know I haven't posted in forever. I am so sorry. I've had the worst case of writers block ever. But I now have a thing, it's a kind of fun thing. If you don't like the superfamily and or Spidergirl do not read. I do not own anything.**

Discovering The Truth

Captain America Found Out

Steven Rodgers was a reasonable man. He had dealt with a lot of things in his long life. Being the subject of a government experiment and then being frozen for several decades were now at the bottom of his long list of weird thing. Topping the list was probably the giant alien whales that had been unleashed during Loki's attempted takeover of New York. However a close second was what had happened after the battle of New York. That was when he discovered that Tony Stark, self proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had a kid.

When they had returned to Stark Tower after the battle to collect Loki they had entered at the bottom floor, Tony's suit had been nearly out of power and Thor looked too banged up to really be of much use for flying. The entrance was mostly destroyed and Tony looked very worried about something. Natasha looked over at him and laid a hand on his arm.

"Tony, she'll be fine. Fury put three agents on her when you got involved in all this, just like you asked." Tony nodded. Then he froze. Steve looked in the direction he was staring. There was a pair of feet sticking out from around the corner. Tony dashed, as much as he could, around the corner and the team followed him. There were bodies all over the room. Most of them were Chitauri solders but the figure at the entrance was an agent, dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear and sporting an impressive hole in his chest. Across the room, stationed at the door to the next room, two more agents lay in pools of their own blood. Tony limped as fast as he could to the door and tried to force it open. Steve could see something in his eyes he hadn't seen before, desperation.

Steve tapped him on the shoulder and nudged him aside. Tony was about to yell at him when Steve placed both hands on the edge of the door. He pulled hard and the door, damaged from the Chitauri blasts, crumpled under his super human strength. Tony pushed past him and was almost blasted off his feet by a bright white light. Steve was prepared for another fight until Tony raised his hands in surrender and pulled off the remainder of his helmet.

"It's ok, it's me." A second passed and then a blur of motion raced at Tony and everyone, except him and Natasha, readied their weapons. Then Steve saw who was holding Tony. She couldn't have been older than fifteen, her hair was dark brown and very messy at the moment, she was pale and wearing an arm of what appeared to be the iron man armor. She was currently sobbing into Tony's chest.

"It's ok Pipes, it's ok. It's over we made it." The girl stepped back and nodded still crying. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her over to the others.

"Piper this is Clint, whom I like to call Legolos. Natashalie you already know. This is Thor, yeah the god of thunder. And the Capsicle. Guys this is Piper, my daughter." The girl, who was quite a bit shorter than Tony waved with the arm not clad in the iron man armor. That was the first meeting of many.

About a year later Steve and the rest of the avengers moved into Stark Tower. After a few months Steve noticed Piper was acting a bit weird, but then again she was a teenager so he didn't think anything of it. That was until he walked into the training room one day and found her. That in and of itself was a bit odd but the position he found her in was really the odd bit.

"Um, Piper why are you sitting on the ceiling?" She jumped and swiveled around to face him, still sticking to the ceiling with both feet and one hand looking ready for a fight. When she saw who it was she paled.

"Don't tell dad!" Steve paused for a moment as he thought. It was kind of obvious now what was really going on here but the thing he didn't know was how. That was a big important question right now. Tony clearly had no idea but if she was doing what he thought she was doing then maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"If I agree to that will you tell me how this happened?" Piper stared at him for a moment her hair, a short bob cut that she had recently adopted, about four months ago.

"You have to promise me you won't tell him. You gotta swear it on your shield!" Steve very nearly laughed. But Piper looked dead serious glaring him down with her deep hazel eyes. A bit of the seriousness was lost because she was still upside down. Steve closed the gym door and turned back to her.

"I swear." She kept glaring at him.

"On my shield." She paused for a minute and then stood up on the ceiling. She was almost on the same level as him now and she grinned.

"I got bit by a radioactive spider. At a school field trip." Steve stared at her, incredulous.

"Wait what?" Piper stepped one foot off of the ceiling and flipped down from the ceiling landing on the floor in a crouch that seemed like she had probably fallen on her face quite a bit in the attempt at mastering it.

"Yeah it's complicated. You promised you wouldn't tell my dad." Steve nodded as Piper straightened up. There was an awkward pause and Piper rubbed her neck.

"Sooo. You're Spidergirl." It wasn't really a question but Piper felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yeah." Steve looked her over. She looked like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She also looked scared. Like she was doing something wrong. Well that just would not do.

"Good for you." Piper froze and stared at him like she had never gotten a compliment before.

"Wait, what?" Steve grinned and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I think it's great, I've seen the news stories, well the ones that don't involve Jamison anyway. But yeah you've done a lot of good. I think Spidergirl is great for the people. I mean the world needs the avengers but I think New York needs Spidergirl.

Steve had never seen her smile so brightly.


	2. Hawkeye

**Author's Note: Wow two in one day! Holly shit! I do not own anything.**

2. How Hawkeye Found Out

Clint liked Piper, she was a sweet kid. But she was horrible in one aspect. She was the self proclaimed queen of puns. It was funny sometimes but it was mostly annoying. But it was the entire reason he found out about her.

The team was fighting a very large green scaly lizard on top of one of the taller skyscrapers in New York. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. But Tony's armor had been damaged, his flight capabilities had been completely trashed, and Thor was in asguard. So when Clint was tossed off the roof with a broken bow and no arrows left he swore at the top of his lungs.

"Aw SHIT!" He was contemplating his untimely death when he heard a whooping sound and something, or more accurately someone grabbed him around his waist. He looked up into Spidergirl's mask.

"I thought Hawks could fly." She quipped at him and he froze and stared at her.

"Piper!" Spidey slipped a bit on her web line but did not let go. He couldn't see her face but he could practically feel the uncomfortable air that now surrounded her.

"What? I… I have no clue what you are talking about sir." She tried to deepen her voice. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me kid. I'd know those horrible puns anywhere." Spidey swung them over towards another roof.

"Don't tell dad." Clint nodded looking down.

"Don't drop me."


	3. Black Widdow

**Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever I am so a horrible person but I got a job and it's my first day off so here we go! I still don't own anything.**

3. How The Black Widow Found Out

Natasha met Piper when she went undercover at Stark industries. It was a tough time for the girl since Tony went more insane than usual. Piper had turned to Pepper, and to a smaller degree, Natasha for help and guidance. Of course Natasha had been warned about this teenager's presence during her briefing with Fury but the girl hadn't been what she was expecting at all. Natasha had been expecting a spoiled rotten princess in expensive designer clothes. That was not at all what she met in the Malibu mansion.

She had been waiting for Tony to wake up so she could escort him to his meeting in New York when she heard the very distinct sound of someone dragging their feet in slippers. She turned and saw a disheveled brunette in a pair of slightly too small iron man pajamas. She wore a pair of slightly lopsided very thick glasses and paused as she spotted Natasha. She had the potential to be pretty, a total knockout someday, but right now she was just endearingly cute.

"Umm J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

_'__Yes Miss Parker?'_

"There's a strange woman in the house who isn't making out with dad. I am not sure what to make of this."

_'__That is Miss Natalie Rushman, Mister Stark's new personal assistant.'_

"Oh! Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rushman. Sorry about that whole making out with my dad comment. I'm Piper Parker, Tony's kid." She reached out a hand and shook Natasha's. Natasha smiled as she shuffled over to the fridge in her overly large slippers that looked like they might actually belong to Tony.

"Have you had breakfast Miss Rushman?"

"Call me Natalie please. And no as a matter of fact I have not." Piper had then proceeded to make the both of them breakfast and talk about all the things that the press got wrong, or more often right, about Tony Stark. Even after she was revealed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow Piper was just glad someone was looking out for her dad, she didn't really resent Natasha for lying to her, even at fourteen she understood the necessity. That was why Natasha liked her. After New York the Avengers all moved in together and Natasha had looked forward to time with the teen. However four months in to their stay Piper started acting weird. She cut her hair short and started disappearing more often than was normal. But despite her every instinct screaming at her to find out exactly what was going on Natasha, now dubbed Auntie Tasha by Piper, left the teen to her own devices. Until one day she went to ask about dinner plans.

"Hey Piper, what kind of pizza…" She asked as she opened the door trailing off when she saw what lay inside the ever closed door to the teenager's domain. It looked like there had been an explosion of some sort and webbing covered the room sticking to everything and a very webbing covered teenager sat in the middle of the sticky mess with a small machine sitting next to her and a very guilty expression sitting on her face under those wide scared hazel eyes.

"Auntie Tasha I can explain!" Piper struggled to pull herself free as Natasha stepped into the room avoiding the webbing as she looked around silently. She then turned to the struggling teen and crossed her arms.

"So what kind of pizza do you want, Spidergirl?" Piper froze again about halfway out of the webbing.

"Ummmm. Hawaiian? You cannot tell my dad about this!" Natasha looked over at her with a single eyebrow raised.

"Sweetie, I am a super spy, I can keep a secret. I'd get that stuff out of your hair before your dad sees you, movie night starts in ten." Piper grinned and hugged Natasha, having pulled herself free of the webbing.

"Thank you Auntie Tasha!"


	4. Hulk

**Author's Note: Whoop! I may get more than one done today! Loving this roll. I own nothing!**

4. How The Hulk Found Out

Bruce liked Piper but was wary of getting attached to anyone. People who he got attached to tended to end up six feet under but something about Piper made it hard not to like her. She was earnest and sweet and never judged anyone biased on their past, or social class, or even the fact that they turned into a large green rage monster sometimes. They met briefly when the team was going after Loki, but having been the Hulk at the time he didn't really remember much about that meeting, only that in the muddled flashes of her that he remembered she had not been afraid of the Hulk just happy her father had survived the battle. The first thing she did when she met Bruce was hug him for restarting her dad's heart after catching him when he fell from the doorway to the other side of the universe. Even as he had tried to explain that he hadn't really been in control and that he'd kind of scared her dad back to life she thanked him and kept on hugging.

Once the avengers moved into Stark tower Bruce grew more and more nervous about the other guy letting loose in the city. Even though superheroes were becoming a more common thing none of them could really take down the Hulk. At least that was what he thought. Six months after he had moved into Stark Tower one of the Hulk's old punching bags hunted him down. Zzzax attacked the tower and was taken down rather easily by the team but during the fight Bruce had hulked out and leapt off to go smash things once Zzzax had been defeated. The team had split up to look for him but it was Spidergirl, who had been out on patrol when Zzzax attacked, who found him first. She had been quite clever to lure him away from town and out to a disused pier where she had led the police to a drug deal earlier that week. What she was going to do after that was what the problem was.

The Hulk tossed Spidergirl into a large brick wall and she groaned as she felt something shift out of place. It wasn't broken yet but one more good hit and it most definitely would be. She probably should have called Uncle Steve to help when she'd seen the Hulk rampaging downtown but she hadn't wanted them to hurt Uncle Bruce. Spidergirl leapt out of the way of the Hulk's fists and crawled up the wall as fast as she could until she was just out of his reach.

"Come on big guy. I don't want to hurt you, deep breaths." The Hulk roared.

"Not what I meant!" Spidey cried out as she leapt off the wall the Hulk was intent on taking down.

"HULK SMASH ANNOYING SPIDER!" Piper knew she was in trouble now and there was only one way out of it.

"Uncle Bruce! I know you're in there! It's me Piper! Come on you know me!"She ripped the mask off and the Hulk stared at her before beginning to shrink and change from green to a more healthy looking pink. Piper jumped down and caught Bruce as he stumbled.

"There we go deep breaths Uncle B. Deep breaths." Bruce looked at his, well the Avengers niece really they had all adopted her in some way or another, in a Spidergirl costume. He was very confused as she helped him fully to his feet one handed while her other arm was wrapped protectively around her ribs, she had several bruises on her face and he knew he'd done that, well the other guy had.

"Piper? What's going on? You're Spidergirl?" She nodded and spoke, sounding a bit out of breath.

"You have to promise you won't tell dad!" Bruce shook his head at her priorities, she was clearly injured and she was worried about how her dad would react to her superheroing.

"Why not?" She grinned a bit nervously.

"Cause when he finds out he's gonna hulk out!" She giggled and hissed in pain. Bruce laughed.


	5. Thor

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Melancholy's Sunshine for the idea. See originally this was just gonna be the avengers then tony finding out about Piper but nope Melancholy's Sunshine your idea was too good to pass up on. So the chapters after this are gonna be about pretty much everyone else in the marvel verse, mostly good guys, finding out her identity. There will be a lot more webslinging in the next chapters, as well as a few ships. None of them will really pan out in this story but I may do something with at least one of them later. I own nothing, sorry about the long note.**

5. How Thor Found Out

Thor was impressed by Piper Parker. She was a brave young mortal and more intelligent than most he'd ever met, at least for her age. They had briefly met when he and the other avengers were taking Loki into custody, but then he had left for Asguard. Then he'd been busy taking care of the other realms to worry too much about midguard, but after the debacle with the dark elves he had gone back to midguard to help its other protectors. A few months after he had returned he had heard of the mysterious girl of spiders on the infernal mortal device known as the news. He did not like the man on the news, J. Jonah Jameson was an angry man with a growth that resembled a caterpillar on his lip. He had even described him as such to Piper one day while they were watching the news. She had laughed so hard that she had very nearly choked on her cereal.

They got along well, and over the short span of three months Thor had come to think of her as his niece, the one he would never really have now that his brother was gone. So he was very concerned when he found a long string of webbing coming from a nearby building and connecting to her window. Of course he was now tangled up in said webbing line so it was not his only concern but it was the more concerning one. Perhaps the caterpillar lipped man was correct and Spidergirl was a menace but if so she had chosen the wrong people to menace. But as the minutes ticked by and he tried to escape this confounded webbing, only managing to get more tangled in it as he struggled, he reflected that he really needed to watch where he was flying. There was a thwiping sound and a red and blue figure swung into sight.

Spidergirl laughed so hard she almost fell off her web line. Her uncle Thor, who had been off visiting his girlfriend in New Mexico, had apparently returned because he was tangled up in the webbing she had used to climb out of her room less than an hour earlier. She swung over to the strand and landed on it next to Thor who was cursing in Asguardian. Stifling another laugh Piper spoke, voice slightly muffled by laughter and her mask.

"Looks like the Mighty Thor needs a mighty hand." Thor glared at her as she began to help him free. Once he was free he hovered, swinging Mjolnir in a lazy circle.

"Sorry about that, I really should work out how to have these things dissolve a bit quicker. Anyway, I'm Spidergirl." Thor was still frowning.

"Verily I am aware of thy name young Lady of Spiders. Now explain thyself, why art tho attempting to break into the Tower of Avengers?" Spidergirl raised her hands in surrender.

"Whoa I'm not trying to break into anywhere." Thor kept glaring.

"Then why is there one of your lines of spider webbing attached to the tower."

"Well, a girl's gotta get around town somehow. Sorry about my web line I'll try to be more careful about where I websling, Mr. Air traffic control. Later!" And with that she swung off away from the tower. Thor still wasn't convinced but he knew he would not be able to follow her without being spotted. So he asked himself a question that he had never asked before. What would Loki do?

He couldn't think of anything so he decided to wait in the room the webbing was attached to. He entered the tower at his floor, all was quiet. When he finally made it to said room he was appalled to discover that it was Piper's. He just about hunted down Spidergirl that very second but before he could act on his impulse to tear something apart the window glided open and a figure climbed in and closed the window. The room was dark but Thor had a good idea who it was. The wallcrawler pulled off her mask and Thor pounced swinging his hammer at the figure, only to miss by a mile as she leapt to the ceiling without even turning her head.

Piper had done a full circuit of the block waiting for her uncle Thor to go inside and go to bed she just hoped that no one would look into her room for a bit, she had school tomorrow and she had promised both Uncle Steve and Auntie Tasha that she would try to be home before one am. But she had not expected for her spidey sense to go nuts seconds after she entered her room and removed her mask. She leapt to the ceiling and clung there for a moment until she realized who it was who had attacked her. It was Uncle Thor and he looked like he was coming in for a second try. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Jarvis! Turn on the lights in my room! Now!" The lights flashed on and Thor blinked up at her looking confused.

"Lady Piper?" Piper hopped down from the ceiling and stood in front of Thor in her full costume, minus her mask.

"Yes Uncle Thor, now please put down the hammer before you put a hole in my floor." Thor put Mjolnir down rather heavily and stared at the young mortal.

"How?" Piper sighed and rubbed her shoulder, stretching her tired muscles.

"Very long story, but you have to promise not to tell my dad. He'd try and stop me and New York needs Spidergirl. The people need as much help as they can get, and the Avengers can't be everywhere." Thor thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well, but you must tell me all your heroic tales young Piper." Piper grinned.

"Tomorrow after school, I need to sleep now." She hugged Thor and he smiled ruffling her hair. She flopped down on her bed and pulled the comforter up so her costume was completely covered. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Thor smiled warmly at the youngest member of his midguardian family. He turned off the lights as he left the room, determined to help her in any way he could.


	6. The Fantastic Four

**Author's Note: Alright, now we move out of the ranks of the Avengers and into the world of Marvel itself. We are going to start with another team. To answer a few questions I'm sure you have I am pulling from the main Marvel Universe and the Ultimate universe. Piper has been Spidergirl for about a year and a half now. So she's faced up against most of her villains already. Also I have no idea how Spidey actually meets this team. I own nothing! Please review!**

6. How The Fantastic Four Found Out

Reed Richards had met Piper Parker a few times while he and Tony fought their never ending battle over who was more intelligent. She was a sweet kid who somehow managed to keep her adoptive father in line, most of the time. Johnny thought she was adorable, if a bit of an egg head. Susan thought she was sweet and a very respectful kid. Ben liked her because the first thing she did when she met him was thank him for being awesome then debate with him who could throw the harder punch, him or the Hulk.

As for Spidergirl, they had met her a few times already. The first time they met was when they had been battling the creatures from the negative zone downtown. She had come swinging to Sue's rescue while the rest of them had been busy with the creatures. That immediately made her a good guy in at least Johnny's view, as well as Reed's. The second time they met the team had found her battling the Frightful Four solo and had stopped to help. But the third time they met was quite different.

Reed was sitting in his lab when the window to his left was smashed open and a figure dressed in red and blue was tossed into the room smashing into the opposite wall. Debris rained and a very large black something leapt into the hole and hissed.

"Little sssspider! Venom hassss come for you!" The figure on the ground groaned and pulled itself up on the wall. Spidergirl leaned against the wall holding her side.

"So you've said several times venom, I heard you the first time ugly!" Reed leapt out of the way as the large creature leapt across the room and crashed through the floor leading to the elevator. Reed tapped his communicator.

"Guys we've got trouble, Spidergirl is fighting that one villain called Venom. He's trying to kill her!" There was an immediate response from Sue.

"Yeah we know they are fighting in the kitchen." Reed stretched down to the kitchen and found it in the midst of a chaotic battle, webs both black and white were flying everywhere while Sue shielded an injured Johnny from the fight. Reed stretched out and grabbed a hold of venom and tried to throw him across the room, away from Spidergirl but Venom was stronger than he was and tossed him across the room into Sue's shield. Spidergirl leapt after him.

"Dr. Richards, sorry about this but I may need your help." She pulled him out of the way as Venom shot a line of webbing at them.

"We need to separate the symbiote from its host. There are two ways to do that." She was interrupted by a large web grabbing hold of her and yanking her across the room into a choke hold as venom caught her by the neck. She choked and screamed as the symbiote began to stretch from Venom's hand and wrap around her mask.

"The Sssspider ssshall be one with ussss." Reed thought quickly. A symbiote, how to get a symbiote off of its host, how…

"Herbie! Turn on Johnny's sound system, full blast!" Loud rock music blasted through the room shaking the whole building. Venom shrieked and shook as the symbiote writhed.

"Louder Herbie!" The music increased in volume and Venom screamed and dropped Spidergirl who curled into a defensive ball her hands clutching her ears as the symbiote writhed and staggered towards a smashed window.

"We will meet again little ssspider." With that Venom dove out the window.

"Herbie, turn off the music!" Ringing silence echoed in the half destroyed kitchen as the Thing staggered into the room rubbing his head.

"Reed I think the kid's been messing with the sound system again… Wait what happened in here?" But no one answered because they were too busy staring at Spidergirl who had just risen from her place on the floor. Her mask was shredded and they could all clearly see her face. Reed was speechless, Ben stood gaping, as did Sue. Johnny broke the silence.

"Holy shit! Piper?!" Piper swore.

"Not again! Damn it, I have the worst luck at this whole keeping my identity a secret thing." She staggered and Reed caught her as she very nearly fell. She was still awake but obviously injured as he set her down on the couch. They sat down around her as she began to explain as much as she was comfortable explaining. When she was done she looked each one of them in the eye and made them promise not to tell her dad. Once that was done she grinned at Reed.

"Now you really do know something my dad doesn't." She teased and the others laughed.


	7. Deadpool!

**Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't posted in forever. I got really sick then had work on top of that. EVERYONE HAS REQUESTED THIS ONE! Also I shamelessly ship spideypool so if you disapprove jump ship now! I did minimal research for deadpool, played the game which is awesome and I'm actually decent at and talked to an expert (Read a friend). So the boxes! The yellow box **(Which you will recognize as this) **is the super crazy one. The white box **[Written as this] **is the kind of sane one. Must caution, as it is deadpool there will be some fourth wall breakage and a bit of raunchy language and innuendo, I may change the rating for this whole story cause of this chapter.** **Also I have discovered the theory that Wade went/goes to the same school as Peter, or in this case Piper. I played with that theory a bit. I own nothing.**

7. How Deadpool Found Out

When Wade met Piper he thought she was a dork, of course that was back before he had dropped out of school cause it was stupid and he didn't make any money going so what was the point. But where he had been a scared up punk than no one messed with, she was miss perfect grades getting shoved into lockers every other day by the football king Flash Thompson. Wade had a theory that he had a crush on her but that sounded too much like bad fan fiction to him.

[Hey idiot, we're in a bad fan fiction.]

(Maybe we'll get to make out with that cute Spidergirl!)

[She is very attractive.]

(She has amazing tits! And dat ass! I love spandex!)

[It is a very nice ass. But maybe we should let the author get back to telling the story]

(But I wanna stare at Spider-girl's ass some more!)

All talk off asses aside Wade wasn't really interested in Piper. The only reason he knew her name at all was because the teacher had assigned her to tutor him, much to their collective dismay. He didn't want to be saddled with a dork and she was terrified of him. A few weeks later he had dropped out and never thought about her again. That was until the incident. He had been flat out stalking New York's newest super heroine. He was curious. Most of the super heroines he knew were members of the X-men and didn't wear masks. But in his not so humble opinion none of the ladies of the X-men had quite the body to match up to Spider-girl, maybe it was the spandex talking but still. He was almost disappointed when he got the hit order on her. Someone called N.O. had ordered it.

(I bet he's fun to introduce at parties! Hey everyone this is NOOOOOOOO!)

[Those are his initials genius. And he's only got one O in it not eight.]

(Fuck you! I was being Luke Skywalker!)

The money was excellent so he had taken the kill order. The only weird bit was he was supposed to deliver a genetic sample to an Oscorp facility once the order had been carried out. But he didn't really care it was a lot of money. So he hunted her down. Their epic battle was raging across New York when the Avengers caught wind of it. Tony was out of town on Stark Industries business so the rest of them raced off, separately, to help out their wayward niece. Cap got there first which was lucky because he was just in time to throw her his shield. She caught it just like he taught her and deflected the machine gun barrage before throwing it hard at Deadpools head. Steve took a second to asses Spider-girl's condition. She wasn't doing too well. She had been grazed by several bullets and had several large cuts on her torso and one that had torn her mask slightly, brown hair becoming more viable by the second.

Natasha caught up to them next and dropped down on Deadpool from the top of one of the taller buildings knocking him flat to the ground. He looked up at her slightly terrified.

"Oh my gosh! The black widow! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" He squeaked as she stepped down on his torso hard. He laughed and flipped out from under her. He kept going after Spider-girl but suddenly an arrow flew into his gun hand. He yelped and dropped his gun. He was knocked backward by a large hammer and fell to the ground pinned under the immovable piece of metal.

"Wow! Spider-babe you got connections, I mean the Avengers showing up like this. That is some hard to handle coincidence." Piper glared at him from under her mask, she was too out of breath for a snappy comeback. The Avengers glared down at the mercenary, each looking like they were planning his imminent demise. Deadpool smiled under his mask. Then he vanished, Mjolnir falling to the pavement where he had been moments before. The team stared but Piper's spidey sense went crazy and she ducked and whirled lashing out and knocking Deadpool off his feet. He flipped, somehow keeping his swords in his hands as he did so.

[How did we do that?]

(Because fuck physics that's how!)

The Avengers were so taken aback that it took them a second to act. Clint and Natasha were the first to snap out of it as another arrow came flying at deadpool slamming into his shoulder. He shouted in pain before laughing and continuing his onslaught. He slashed up at Spidergirls face while sweeping his other blade so it would catch her in the stomach. She knew she could only dodge one of them so she opted to dodge the second sword. The sound of tearing fabric rang like a gunshot through the air as the Avengers all froze. Blood dripped down the tip of Piper's nose as bright blue eyes met the white of Deadpool's mask. He tilted his head slightly before speaking.

"Holy shit you're actually hot under there! You wanna go out for tacos?" Piper raised an incredulous eyebrow at the mad man that stood before her.

"What the fuck?! You just tried to kill me! Why would I go out with you!" Deadpool grinned.

"Because I'm not killing you now?"

[We really should think about this, if we kill her we get a lot of money from this N.O. person.]

(And remove that face from the world before we even have a chance to see her out of the costume entirely! And they say I'm the crazy one!)

[Good point. And we do have a genetic sample, the contract really just asked for a genetic sample. We don't have to kill her to get paid.]

(I wouldn't mind getting another genetic sample off her if you know what I mean!)

"Would you two stop arguing so I can properly ogle the spider-babe!?" The gathered heroes were staring at Deadpool clearly at a loss for what to do.

(Lets go get paid, then we'll sneakly follow her some more! Now it'll be even easier cause we know what she looks like!)

[The word you're looking for is stalk. We've been stalking her.]

"Shh I'm a ninja!" Piper wasn't sure who this basket case was supposed to be but this whole day was making less and less sense.

"Ok we've decided we aren't going to kill you, cause you're hot! We'll see you around Spider-babe!" With that Deadpool disappeared again, this time without reappearing again. Piper stumbled and Natasha caught her as gently as she could Steve bent and picked up her ruined mask from the ground.

"We need to get her back to the tower, now." Piper shook her head. They were in a deserted area of the docks but to get to the tower they would have to drive through the center of town. She wouldn't risk anyone else finding out her identity. She grabbed her mask back from Steve and webbed the cut that had caused it to fall off closed. She pulled it back on not caring that it stung the cut on her nose. She got onto Captain America's bike behind him as the others started heading back to the tower. She was out before they got there, her powers the only thing holding her on the bike.

Deadpool watched the strange little scene from a nearby roof.

[You know she looked really familiar. Kinda like that girl who tried to tutor us the last time we were in school.]

"Wait we went to school?"

(Don't worry it was lame anyway, there's no point remembering things that aren't awesome! Besides wasn't our tutor a dude named Fred?)

[Sigh. We still have an arrow in our shoulder.]

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! Too distracted by the hotness. Seriously I think I saw smoke come off that face!"


	8. Professor X

**Author's Note: So it occurred to me that I never really did go over how Piper reacted to getting her powers in this version of events. So technically this is the first chronologically, and yes more than just the Prof find out but not all the X men do so yeah title stays the same. Please review. I own nothing.**

How Professor X Found Out

Piper got back to Stark Tower, nicknamed Avengers Tower by the media after the very well publicized move in of the team, and entered through her normal security door at the side of the building. Tony had ensured that all the very public buildings had at least three private entrances for her everyday use so she could maintain her normal life for as long as possible. Not that life was really normal any more, not while living with the Avengers anyway. They each had their own floors but the main family floor was quite a bit more crowded than usual and they were all still getting used to each other. Normally Piper was pretty excited to come home, there was always someone there with a cool story or invention or Asguardian thing to play with. But today she just felt sick.

The spider bite on the back of her hand had grown twice its original size since they had left the lab and it itched like crazy. She was slightly dizzy and leaned against the interior of the private elevator that led to the residential levels of Stark/Avengers Tower. She rubbed her forehead and pushed her glasses up her nose. Her phone buzzed and she sighed, ignoring it. The doors opened to a darkened living room and she contemplated stepping out of the elevator to go spend time with the others but her world spun again and she decided against it.

"Jarvis take me up to my level." The doors to the elevator slid closed again and Jarvis piped up.

_'__Your father has asked me to inform you that he and the other Avengers were called away on business and are not expected to return for several days. If you require anything he has asked that you call Miss Pots or Mr. Hogan.' _ Piper nodded and felt her whole body shake. She had never felt this sick before but she didn't want to worry anyone by calling them. Pepper was always a mess when Tony went off on these dangerous missions in that she was so very organized. It was just how she dealt with stress.

The doors of the elevator opened again and Piper stumbled out into her floor of the tower. She was shaking from head to toe, everything ached and she felt like she was going to be sick. Jarvis piped up again.

'_Miss Parker you seem ill. Shall I call Miss Pots?'_ Piper shook her head and managed to speak without being sick all over her floor.

"No Jarvis, I'll be fine by morning. If not then you can call her but not till then ok?" The mechanical British voice came back on.

'_Very well Miss.'_ Piper dropped her bag in the hallway and somehow managed to fumble the door to her room open. She did not make it to her bed before she collapsed. She convulsed on the floor as her whole world turned to pain and then to blessed unfeeling blackness.

When she became aware of her surroundings again it was because of the alarm clock on her bedside table going off. She tried to reach out to turn it off but her hand met the corner of the still open door to her room and she opened her eyes slowly. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. She reached out to find her glasses, which she thought must have fallen off after she fell but could not find them. Then she reached up to her face and found them miraculously sitting on her nose. She took them off and suddenly her world was clear, clearer than it had ever been before. She frowned and pulled herself to her feet, using the edge of her bed to do so. She reached out and pushed the off button on her alarm only to have the plastic casing give way under her hand as if it were made of paper. She stared down at the remains of her alarm clock in shock. Something wasn't right. She dove for her phone and somehow ended up cart wheeling across the room to where it had been dropped in her doorway. She called Pepper and told her that she was running a fever and wouldn't be able to go to school that day but not to worry. After Pepper assured her that she would call her out of school Piper hung up.

'_Miss Parker you seem distressed. Is there any way I can assist you?'_ Piper was only having a minor panic attack as she tried in vain to let go of the phone that was now stuck firmly to her hand.

"No! Maybe." As she finally got her phone off one hand, only for it to get stuck to her other just as firmly she spotted a newspaper clipping she had on her desk. It spoke about the X men and the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters.

"Yes! Get me the number for the Xavier institute! And keep this conversation in my private files, there's no need to freak dad out just yet. Not till I'm sure what's going on."

Professor Charles Xavier was not expecting a phone call from a panicky teenager who had just smashed her alarm clock, broken her door knob and was now apparently pacing on the ceiling of her room as a way to start his day but he was never one to turn down someone in trouble. She had agreed to meet with him at the institute so he sent Scott to pick her up at Stark Tower, where she claimed her father worked.

Scott found a girl in a deep blue Stark Industries hoodie waiting for him outside Stark Tower. The Professor had told him that he had told her who to wait for so he was unsurprised when she quickstepped to his car and nervously glanced at him. The hood was up but he could clearly see her face as she leaned over the door of his red convertible.

"Mr. Summers?" She looked beyond panicked.

"Yep, but you can call me Scott, hop on in." She carefully opened the passenger door and slid into the seat before gingerly closing the door behind her. Scott raised an eyebrow, barely visible above his red shades.

"I kinda crushed my doorknob trying to close it normally. I didn't want to break your car." Scott grinned and pulled out of the parking spot driving off towards the institute.

"I appreciate that, trust me the Prof will be able to help you. He helped me, he's helped lots of people. What's your name?" Glancing around carefully the girl removed her hood, revealing bright hazel eyes and long brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"I'm Piper, Piper Parker." The rest of the drive to the institute was rather quiet. When they arrived Scott opened the door for her and showed her to the parlor in the large mansion, giving her the tour along the way. She didn't seem as in awe of the grandeur of the old manor as most were.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well." He commented. A chuckle sounded from the doorway and Professor Xavier rolled into the room.

"Scott, she lives with the Avengers, I am sure she sees stranger things than this at breakfast." Piper chuckled lightly.

"Well you're not wrong. You must be Professor Xavier, a telepath right?" The Professor nodded.

"Very good Miss Parker. Scott, if you wouldn't mind could you please inform Hank that our guest is here?" Scott nodded and left them alone.

"Now Miss Parker, please tell me what happened." Piper nodded, sat down in one of the cushy armchairs and began with everything she has experienced the night before to when she had left Stark Tower. As she spoke the Professor came up with a theory of what had happened to her. Before he could tell her his theory there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Hank." The door opened and a large, blue beast in a lab coat and dress pants entered.

"Piper this is Hank McCoy a very good friend of mine. Hank this is Piper Parker, a possible new student here at the institute." Piper stood and shook Hanks hand.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. McCoy. I've actually read some of your papers on mutations and the X-gene, fascinating stuff." Hank grinned a toothy grin.

"I like you already." The Professor smiled slightly and wheeled his chair forward.

"If you don't mind Piper I believe we should do a blood test to determine the true nature of your newfound powers." Piper nodded and followed them into the elevator that led to the secret floors of the house. As Hank took her blood sample back to the lab the professor showed her around the bottom floors of the institute. They stood in the observatory of the danger room, watching Scott and Jean running a training program.

"It's not that different from home really." Piper smiled slightly as she thought about it. She had panicked at the discovery of her powers but maybe it wouldn't change her world all that much, maybe now she would be able to do more to help. Words spoken to her long ago echoed in her mind. _With great power comes great responsibility._ The professor nodded.

"Wise words to live by. If you don't mind my asking who said that to you?" Pipers smile was melancholy.

"My Uncle Ben said that to me when I was about ten. I never really understood what he meant by that but I think I do now." The professor nodded and smiled, Piper Parker was wise beyond her years.

"Your father will be proud of you, you shouldn't doubt that." Piper sighed slightly.

"It's not that I doubt that he'll be proud. It's that I don't know how I would tell him. It's not like one can just walk up to Tony Stark and say 'Hey I happen to have mutated while you were off saving the world! Can I join the Avengers?'" Piper laughed. Professor Xavier smiled slightly.

"Well yes I could see that not ending so well. But then again he seems to be very open to the whole superhero idea, after all he invited his team to live in his home with his family." Piper laughed again.

"That was Peppers idea. Good PR or something like that."Before he could comment Hank tapped on the door.

"So your DNA sample is one of the most interesting and unique I've ever seen." Piper frowned at Hank.

"How so?" Hank motioned to the screen in the med bay.

"Your DNA is made up of two different species entirely. Human and spider to be exact. You don't actually have the X-gene, these powers seem to be a result of the spider DNA that has somehow fused with yours." Piper nodded slightly dumbfounded.

"Ok so I'm not a mutant, I'm a mutate?" Hank nodded.

"That is the gist of it yes. Do you have any idea how this happened?" Piper thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah I got bit by a spider while I was on a field trip yesterday, at Oscorp. They've been experimenting with genetically modified spiders for months. I didn't see it long enough to realize one of them had escaped. I just shook it off and it ran away." The professor nodded.

"Even if you don't have the X-gene you are welcome here Piper. If you want you could have a place here." Piper paused thinking about it.

"I can't, I appreciate the offer but I can't. I wouldn't belong here, I don't belong here. I have to find my own way. But thank you." He nodded and handed her a card out of his pocket.

"If you ever need us, just call." She smiled and hugged him. They took her back up to the top floor and Scott offered to drive her back to Stark Tower. She accepted and they left. She bumped into Logan on her way out the door with a quick apology.

"Who was the squirt?" The professor smiled.

"A very interesting young woman who I feel we will be seeing quite a bit more of."


End file.
